


giraffe booty

by akiiteru



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, One Piece
Genre: M/M, ur welcome grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiiteru/pseuds/akiiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaku and piggy explore life together</p>
            </blockquote>





	giraffe booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



piggy was cryn bcuz ralph rejected him wen he saw a hottie walkin by

"i like ur nose" he sed

hte man smiled at him "you aren't lookn very skippy 2day"

"nah my crush rejectef me" piggy sed frownign

"i waz rejected 2" kaku sed "by doflamingo, i thot he waz my 1 tru love bt hes dating luffy insted"

piggy sed "that sucks but i get turned on by sadness so i have a boner now"

"omg me 2" kaku sed so they kissde

"do u like shells: piggy sed kakusaid "omg ur darn skippy i like shells"

so piggy sed "hold hte shell 2 my ear wen i cm" so kaku did ands it wz so hot he did 2

then they heard a graon and jaques was stadsin there watchinthem nd he sed "i wish i got sme too" and kaky sed "maybe 2morrow" and winked


End file.
